1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers, monitors, televisions, mobile phone, and other consumer electronics all require a display device. Examples include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, and a plasma display device as well as others.
In a flat-panel display device, a signal controller generates control signals for driving the display device. The control signals may be transmitted with image data received from an external source for generating the required output.
Generally, still and moving images may be displayed. When image data of a plurality of frames is the same, a still image is displayed. When image data of a plurality of frames is different, a moving picture is displayed. Because the display panel is operated at a low frequency for a still image, a luminance difference may occur which causes a noticeable flicker. This is especially true when a change in polarity of the panel is increased.